1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to actuators, and particularly to an actuator with carbon nanotube (CNT) yarns.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical actuators include, for example, stepper motors. When employing such actuators, a gear assembly is usually required to transform the rotational movement of the actuators into a linear movement. However, the existence of the gear assembly generally renders the camera modules unduly bulky. Furthermore, the occurrence of backlash/recoil in the gear assembly may result in degraded focusing accuracy.
Therefore, a new actuator is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.